Good Luck Baekhyun
by lollyaiko
Summary: Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan indera keenam dan kekuatan inilah yang membawanya untuk bertemu manusia rubah bernama Park chanyeol yang mengaku sebagai Tunangannya . Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah bertemu chanyeol? Akankah pertunangan itu diteruskan? RnR ! Baekyeol HunHan KaiSoo !
1. PROLOG

_**Good Luck,Baekhyun !**_

_Author : Lolly Aiko_

_Pairing Cast : .Byun Baekhyun_

_ . Park Chanyeol_

_ . Oh Se Hoon_

_ . Xi Luhan_

_Warning : Gaje,BoyxBoys,Shounen-Ai,Yaoi Full in Here :)_

_Summary : __** Baekhyun memiliki kekuatan indera keenam dan kekuatan inilah yang membawanya untuk bertemu manusia rubah bernama Park chanyeol yang mengaku sebagai Tunangannya . Bagaimanakah kehidupannya setelah bertemu chanyeol? Akankah pertunangan itu diteruskan?**_

_Genre : Supernatural,Mystery,Romance,Fantasy_

_Author Note : Maaf kalau kelihatan Masih abal-abalan ^^~_

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

_**This is Mine ! Don't be Plagiat or Silent Readers !**_

_**If You Hate Yaoi Fanfiction,I Suggest you for not read my Fanfiction**_

_**Keep Calm !**_

_**Don't Bash Me !**_

.

.

.

.

_**PROLOG**_

"Turun dari tempat tidurku sekarang !~"

"Tidak mau sayang~"

"Memang kau siapa?"

"aku adalah tunanganmu."

"Aku menyukaimu Sunbae."

"Baekhyun ~ Appa membawa peliharaan baru."

"Appa itu rubah."

"Namanya Lie."

"chanyeol itu milikku ! Dan kau tak boleh merebutnya dariku ! Mana mungkin manusia rubah dijodohkan dengan manusia pendek sepertimu?!"

"Ambil saja dia."

"Yeol,Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau akan melindungiku selamanya… Aku percaya padamu dan perlu kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"Baekhyun,terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku sekarang aku berjanji untuk tidak memaksamu memakai cincin ini."

"Well, kukira aku akan melepaskan mereka."

"Bagus."

"Yeol,kau dipanggil ke ruangan Kim Sonsaengnim."

"Kau tak mengenalku?"

"Kita sama-sama spesies Pabbo."

"Baek,kurasa ini waktunya kau mengenal keluargaku."

"Uwahhh ~ Dia sangat manis Yeol ."

"Jadi ini pilihanmu Park Chanyeol?"

"Dia punya indera keenam juga appa."

"hey , ternyata kau disini setan nakal."

"Dia imut !~"

"Ini adalah tempat bermain favoritku . Kau mau melihat peri berdansa?"

"Daebak ~ Mereka sungguhan."

"Mau berdansa denganku?"

"Baek,kukira ini saatnya . maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Yeol,aku tak bisa."

"Apakah hatimu masih sangat takut untuk menerimaku?"

"Yeol … Tidak … Yeoll !~"

"Noona , kau tahu , kukira hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa menerimaku."

"Ada apa Byun Baekhyun?"

"chukkae !~"

"Saatnya perubahanmu menjadi manusia rubah."

"Welcome to my world Park Baekhyun."

"Saranghae."

"Nado nado."

TBC/END?

Mungkin Untuk Devil Eyes,Wolf,Peterpan mau kutunda dan mau focus sama ini

Mind to review?

Belajar untuk menghargai karya orang dengan **Review **kalian !~


	2. Chapter 2

**_Present,_**

**_ Lolly Aiko _**

.

.

.

Sinar bulan perlahan-lahan tergantikan sinar matahari yang sudah mulai bangun dari tidurnya . Keadaan saat ini masih tenang begitu juga rumah bernomor A4 . Rumah pemilik keluarga Byun ini memang rumah terbesar jika dilihat-lihat dari komplek ini . Walaupun begitu mereka tak pernah sombong . Seluruh tetangga bahkan menyukai mereka termasuk anak mereka yang bernama Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal akan sifat cerianya . Tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang **_Indigo _**dibalik keceriaannya.

Hari ini adalah hari senin , tetapi Baekhyun belum juga bangun dari tempat tidurnya . Ia masih tertidur lelap tanpa menyadari _seseorang _sedang menyelinap di bawah selimutnya . _Seseorang _itu tersenyum ketika melihat wajah manis dan damai Baekhyun . 'Cantik dan tak banyak berubah.' Pikir _Seseorang _itu sambil mulai menyapukan jarinya untuk menyentuh kulit halus milik Baekhyun yang membuat pemilik Kulit tersebut mulai terganggu dari tidurnya.

"Eungg~" Kata kata tidak jelas mulai keluar dari mulut Baekhyun saat ia mulai menggeliatkan badannya dan menemukan benda hangat di sampingnya.

"Appa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya,saat tak mendapatkan jawaban ia dengan cepat mendongakkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya saat menemukan pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Hello Sweetie~" Sapa Pria tampan itu sambil mencium bibir merah merekah milik Baekhyun yang membuat pemiliknya semakin membulatkan mata dan merona malu.

"Turun dari tempat tidurku !~" Perintah Baekhyun waspada sambil mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak tembok.

"Bagaimana jika kujawab tidak mau hmm?" Goda Chanyeol sambil terkekeh ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah mulai merona lagi entah karena marah atau malu.

"Kyaa !~ Siapa kau?! Kenapa ada di kamarku?! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku ?! Huwee !~ Appa !~" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menutupi dadanya layaknya wanita dengan satu tangannya sedangkan tangannya yang lain menunjuk pria itu.

"hey hey hey~ Tenang manis . Aku Chanyeol dan bukankah aku boleh disini? Aku kan tunanganmu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan memakai kaosnya kemudian melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan menggoda.

"Uukkhh ~ Tunangan apa maksudmu?! Seingatku aku tak pernah dijodohkan dengan siapapun !" Balas Baekhyun sambil berpikir . "Atau jangan – jangan kau pencuri yang mau menculikku dan menjualku ?! KYAAAAAAAAA!~ " Tebak Baekhyun sambil mulai melempari Chanyeol dengan barang-barang miliknya.

"Hey Hey Hey !~ Aku kan sudah bilang jika aku tunanganmu ?! Kenapa kau tak percaya sih ?!" Ujar chanyeol terdengar memaksa.

**TAP TAP TAP**

**BRAK**

"Ada apa Baekhyun?! " Panik Appa Baekhyun sambil menatap seluruh penjuru kamar Baekhyun yang sudah tak pantas lagi disebut kamar _mungkin_ . Bagaimana tidak , semua barang yang semula rapi sudah tersebar kemana-mana apalagi Televisi yang baru kemarin dipindahkan ke kamar Baekhyun sudah jatuh di lantai dan tentu saja _Pecah_.

"A-appa .. Ituu ~" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menunjuk chanyeol yang masih melipat kedua tangannya di dada seolah keberadannya tidak diketahui oleh appa Baekhyun.

"Kau melihat hantu lagi?"

"Appa Tak melihatnya? Di depan appa ada seorang Namja !" pekik Baekhyun.

"di mana? Appa tak melihatnya." Ujar Appa Baekhyun sambil mendekati Baekhyun.

"Hiks… Hiks…" Tangis Baekhyun mulai pecah , ia takut dan khawatir . Jadi namja yang bernama chanyeol juga seorang hantu? Tunangannya Hantu?

"Uljima~ Uljimaa ~" Ujar Appa Baekhyun berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun dengan mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar.

"Appa kau tetap menyayangi aku walaupun aku begini kan appa?" Tanya baekhyun sambil memeluk Appanya.

"Appa akan tetap menyayangimu." Ujar Appa Baekhyun lembut sambil menyapukan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. "Tapi apa anak seorang Byun Daehyun memiliki kamar seperti ini?" Tanya Appa baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun.

"Ishh appaa ~ soal itu nanti kubersihkan !~ sekarang aku mau mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah ~" Omel Baekhyun sambil mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"ckckck~ dia benar-benar mirip ibunya." Ujar Appa Baekhyun sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun menyisakan chanyeol yang sedari tadi duduk di Balkon dan melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu.

"Kutukan itu akan hilang ketika kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun ~ Salahkan siapa dulu kau mau saja mengikuti permainan temanmu yang bernama Sehun dan Luhan itu." Ujar chanyeol entah pada siapa sambil menatap langit dan merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya. "Baiklah !~ Dari pada tunanganku menjerit lagi karena aku disini lebih baik aku menunggunya di Pohon sakura kuno di depan sekolahnya saja." Ujar chanyeol sambil menjentikkan Jarinya hingga mengeluarkan api berwarna biru dan melemparkan api itu ke sepatunya dan menghilang.

.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

"Hit the beat and take it to the fast line~" Nyanyi Baekhyun dengan riang sambil tersenyum jika bertemu dengan orang lain . Ia sekarang tengah dalam perjalanan ke sekolah . Dan tentu saja , ia juga selalu menyanyikan lagu milik penyanyi kesukaannya , So Nyeo Shi Dae . Beberapa menit kemudian gerbang sekolah Baekhyun sudah terlihat dan Baekhyun mulai mempercepat Langkahnya.

_PUK_

Sebuah kelopak bunga sakura jatuh di kepala Baekhyun yang langsung membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan terkejut . Bagaimana tidak , di pohon sakura suci itu duduk Namja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai tunangannya . 'Bukankah pohon ini suci?' Pikir Baekhyun sambil tetap melihat namja itu tertidur pulas .

"hey !~" Teriak Baekhyun nyaring yang membuat beberapa orang yang lewat melihatnya bingung dan ada juga yang aneh . 'Dia tidur atau mati sih?' Tebak baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"kau mati ya siluman?" Teriak Baekhyun lagi tanpa memperdulikan pandangan aneh beberapa orang yang ditujukkan kepadanya.

"Hoamhh~ Aku ketiduran ~" Ujar chanyeol sambil menguap tanpa menyadari ada Baekhyun.

"Yak !" Pekik Nyaring Baekhyun yang membuat chanyeol menunduk ke bawah dan tersenyum lembut.

"Halo Baekkie~ syukurlah aku tak melewatkanmu ~" Ujar chanyeol riang sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan berbinarnya.

"Kau bukannya siluman? Kenapa bisa di pohon ini?" Tanya Baekhyun aneh sambil menatap aura chanyeol dan pohon sakura ini secara bergantian.

"Aku memang siluman ~ Pohon ini kan jalan menuju rumahku Baekhyun~" Jelas chanyeol sambil memeluk pohon sakura itu dengan sayang tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang berubah geli.

"hey ~ Jangan tertawa ~ Pohon ini dulu ditanam oleh setengah manusia dan rubah dulu ~ dia menyihir pohon ini untuk menjadi Jalan bagi siluman rubah yang tersesat untuk pulang." Jelas Chanyeol sambil menyentuh ukiran aneh di Pohon itu.

"Lalu ? Dimana dia? Yang menanam pohon ini~" Tanya Baekhyun mulai antusias dengan cerita chanyeol.

"Sekolah dulu Baekkie ~ Jika Kau menurutiku aku akan datang ke kamarmu nanti malam dan menceritakkan semuanya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengendikkan kepalanya ke sekolah baekhyun.

"Okay! Tapi jangan menyelinap di selimutku lagi ~" Setuju Baekhyun dengan muka polosnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah meninggalkan chanyeol yang tersenyum dibelakangnya. "Appa~ Kurasa mendapatkannya tidak terlalu mudah." Ujar chanyeol pada pohon sakura itu.

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

Lussia Archery : Umm ... Prolognya menarik...  
Yeol jadi manusia rubah... Jadi inget ama naruto #loh?

**A : Wah begitukah? Makasih ne~ sebenernya mau jadi Gumiho tapi kayaknya udah biasa … wah suka naruto ya? Aku lumayan sih ^^~**

Tomatocherry : aaah, aku suka sama tema cerita yang berhubungan dengan rubah. idenya menarik, mungkin karena masih prolog aku belim bisa komentar banyak. jadi lanjut yah next :)

**A : Makasih yaaa~ sini sini author peluk (?) Ini udah lanjut,komentar nya banyakin mungkin bisa ngasih saya Kritik tentang penulisan.**

.921025 : Next

**A : tolong kasih saya kritik/saran jangan hanya next ne? makasihhh juga udah revieww~**

: Pasti seru cerita'a  
Lanjut thor

**A : makasih duh saya terharu #plak . Revieww lagi yaa~**

Imafujoshifaghag : Aaa sukaa lanjut lanjut hihi

**A : ini udah lanjutt ~ review lagi ne?**

Kalsowon : lanjut :3

**A : tolong kasih kritik/saran ne? Review lagi ok? Maksa loh maksa~**

Nadyawiandini10 : Annyeong author aku reader baru hehe, well ff nya jgn di end yess tbc aja soalnya kalau diliat dr tulisannya itu kaya prolog ya? Jadi dilanjut aja ditunggu next chap nya ya author:))

**A : author juga baru kok #eh ? . Ini udah lanjut kokk ~ Emang prolog :-D Review lagi yaa~**

Maple fujoshi 2309 : prolog ny aj udh menarik. ..  
ak tunggu Fanfic nya.  
keep writing. ..

**A : Ini udah lanjut nee~ makasih ('-')9 Review lagi nee~**

SMayanti : Aaaaaaaakkkhhhh, , ,  
Kaya seru nih lanjut thor \('0')/, , ,

**A : Udah lanjutttt ~ makasihhh~ Review lagi ok? Maksaaa~**

Devrina : Lanjut dong

Jangan lama2

Penasaran nih

**A : Udah lanjut , hihihhi~ Author juga penasaran(?) Review lagi nee~**

Lulufika : huwaaaaaaa ini bagusss! chapternya plis :D

**A : makasihhh~ Ini udah chapter !~ Review lagi yaa? Maksa lohhh**

Parkodot : Bakalan seru kayaknya. Ayo dilanjutttt'-')9 semangaaattt

**A : baru aja saya baca fanfic kamu yang unpredicta – byun kamu ternyata review milik saya … kita sehati mungkinn (?) Semangkaa !~ eh(?) Review lagii ~**

Guessss : aaa kyknya seru nih. lanjut thor

**A : jangan panggil saya thor , panggil aja LA atau siapa gitu :-D makasih yaa ~ Review lagii?**

Makasih yang udah review !~

Ini kejutan yang review banyak,hehe~

Ini udah dilanjut maaf jika **Jelek,Ga Jelas,aneh,dll.**

Dan juga jangan panggil saya **Thor , author . **panggil aja LA (Lolly Aiko) kalo ga Lolly :-D

Mind to review?

Belajar untuk menghargai karya orang dengan **review** kalian :-D


	3. Chapter 3

_New Pairing :_

_Kim Jong In_

_Do Kyung Soo_

**_Present,_**

**_ Lolly Aiko _**

.

.

.

**TAP TAP**

Baekhyun sudah memasuki area sekolahnya lengkap dengan sapaan dari satpam yang berjaga di depan gerbang . Sekarang ia tinggal mencari kelasnya atau mungkin Kai .

"Kaii !~" Teriak Baekhyun ketika menangkap siluet namja yang memiliki kulit berwarna coklat eksotis itu sedang membaca buku di bawah Pohon Maple . Sedangkan Kai yang merasa dipanggil pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan tersenyum ramah ketika ia melihat sosok Baekhyun sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Annyeong Baekhyun sunbae." Sapa Kai ketika Baekhyun sudah ada di depannya menunduk sambil memegang lututnya untuk mengatur nafas.

"Yakk !~ sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku Sunbae . Sekali lagi kau memanggilku Sunbae akan kumusnahkan kau dan kurebut Kyungsoo darimu."Sentak sekaligus Ancam Baekhyun dengan memelototkan matanya yang menghasilkan kekehan dari seseorang di depannya.

"Sebelum kau memusnahkanku , aku pasti akan kabur dengan Kyungie Hyung~" Goda Kai sambil memasukkan buku yang tadi ia baca ke dalam tasnya.

"Dasar Gumiho kurang ajar." Umpat Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku mendengarnya hyungku sayanggg~" Goda Kai lagi sambil memeluk bahu Baekhyun.

"Ukkhh~ Panggilan menjijikkan apa itu?" Sindir Baekhyun sambil menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Emm… Kai aku ingin Tanya."Ujar Baekhyun sambil memainkan jarinya.

"Nanti saja hyung,lagian ini akan masuk bukan?" Jawab Kai sambil melihat papan nama di atas kelas di depannya.

"Well,kurasa aku sudah ada di kelasku hyung . Jika ingin bertanya nanti saja saat istirahat oke? Bye Bye ~" Ujar Kai sambil memasuki kelasnya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih berpikir keras tentang _Chanyeol_ . 'Eh? Kenapa aku memikirkannya?! Fokuslah sekolah Baekhyunnnnn!~' Pikir Baekhyun sambil berjalan ke kelasnya yang terletak di lantai 2.

.

.

.

**TET TET**

Bel milik Yongsan International High School sudah berbunyi tanda pelajaran pertama akan dimulai . Baekhyun sedari tadi sudah duduk dan mengoceh bersama kedua sahabatnya Kyungsoo dan Luhan . Jika Kyungsoo memang duduk bersamanya sedangkan Luhan duduk di depannya bersama Sehun , sahabat Baekhyun juga hanya saja saat ini ia tidak masuk karena meminum Bubble Tea berlebihan . Ia bahkan melupakan keberadaan Hantu Tengkorak di bagian belakang yang membuatnya kaget waktu pertama kali memasuki kelas ini , walaupun harus ia akui bahwa hantu tengkorak di kelasnya tidak usil malah baik.

"Annyeong Bae sonsaengnim." Sapa murid serentak sambil membungkukkan badan mereka ketika melihat Bae sonsaengnim memasuki kelas sambil tersenyum.

"Annyeong Haeksang , duduklah ." Perintah Bae sonsaengnim sambil berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas . Serentak seluruh murid mengikuti perintah gurunya dan tak ada yang berani berbicara lagi karena mereka masih tau aturan.

"Hari ini tidak ada kelas karena kami harus mengurus keperluan Sunbae kalian yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan . Karena itu kalian bebas melakukan apa saja hingga pukul 11 nanti asalkan kalian kembali ke kelas pukul 2 siang nanti." Lanjut sekaligus jelas Bae sonsaengnim sambil memperhatikan seluruh kelas dan matanya tertumbuk kepada satu kursi kosong milik murid (Haeksang) nya.

"Ohh ~ siapa yang tidak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Bae sonsaengnim sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya , hanya saja baginya sangat tumben ada murid yang tidak masuk di kelasnya.

"Oh Se Hoon , sonsaengnim." Jawab salah satu siswi bername-tag Jang Su Jin.

"baiklah… Aku harus ke kantor kalau begitu Annyeong Haeksang." Pamit Bae Sonsaengnim sambil membungkukkan badannya sebentar dan berjalan keluar.

"Baekhyun ~ Luhan ~ Temani aku sebentar ke Laboratorium ne?" Pinta Kyungsoo kepada kedua sahabatnya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Baiklahh~" Pasrah Luhan dan Baekhyun yang memang tidak akan kuat bila dihadapkan dengan Puppy eyes milik seorang Do Kyung Soo.

"Yehet !" Pekik riang Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat Luhan melotot kesal.

"Jangan membuatku merindukan Albino itu Kyungie~" Rengek Luhan karena Kyungsoo sudah memakai kata-kata yang biasanya keluar dari mulut Se Hun.

"keke~ Luhannie merindukan sehunnie ternyata~" Goda Baekhyun sambil terkekeh saat melihat wajah merona milik Luhan.

"Jangan menggodaku Baekkie~" Ujar Luhan sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku yakin jika Se Hun ada disini , ia pasti akan langsung mengecup bibir milik Luhan." Goda Kyungsoo yang menghasilkan jitakan tepat di dahinya sehingga menimbulkan suara **CTAK** dengan keras dan suara **Appo~ **dari kyungsoo.

"Ckckck~ Ayo kita ke Laboratorium sekarang !~" Ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeret Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang masih saja saling men-death glare sehingga menimbulkan perhatian beberapa teman mereka dan tentu saja _hantu tengkorak_ yang sekarang tengah terkekeh melihat kelakuan penghuni kelas miliknya.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

**.**

**KRIETTT**

Pintu Laboratorium terbuka dan menampilkan keadaan Laboratorium yang ramai sehingga mereka tidak ada yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari tabung-tabung berisi zat kimia hanya untuk melihat seseorang yang membuka pintu Laboratorium . Tapi Baekhyun tau ada _Seseorang _yangs sedang memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum imut . Dan-

**WUSH**

Seorang Hantu berwajah cantik memakai pakaian UKS tengah tersenyum pada Baekhyun yang kini sudah menemukan meja kosong . Dan melambai genit kepada Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun mual . Jika saja ia tak diminta Kyung Soo pasti Baekhyun akan menolak siapa saja yang mengajaknya untuk masuk ke dalam laboratorium . Apalagi yang membuat baekhyun tak suka ke sini jika bukan Hantu siswa UKS bernama No Miyeong yang meminta Baekhyun membebaskannya dengan menciumnya.

"Annyeong Baekkie !~" Sapa Miyeong Riang sambil melayang di sekitar Luhan,Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun dan tertawa riang.

"ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan agar tak di dengar oleh Luhan dan Kyungsoo sambil men-death glare Miyeong yang membuat Miyeong bukannya takut melainkan terpana.

"Lucu~~ Tidak , aku hanya bosan melihat orang-orang itu saja." Jawab Miyeong enteng sambil menunjuk orang-orang di sekitarnya yang membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Baekhyun !~ Lihat,aku berhasil membuat penemuan baru." Pekik Kyungsoo riang sambil menyentuh pundak Baekhyun . Dan ketika Baekhyun menoleh untuk melihat eksperimen Kyungsoo matanya langsung berbinar kala melihat Bunga dandelion sedang disirami oleh salju dari atasnya.

"Wahh !~ Bagus Kyungiee~ Dan … Dimana Luhan?" Puji Baekhyun yang membuat rona merah di pipi Kyungsoo dan baru tersadar bahwa Luhan tak ada.

"Dia ke toilet." Jawab Kyungsoo dan membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke tempat Miyeong dan _Kosong . _'Ia pasti mengintip Luhan lagi . Oh astaga,nasibmu benar-benar sial Luhan.' Pikir Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan eksperimen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Baek … Kau tak lupa kita ada kelas vocal bukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo memastikan apakah ingatan Baekhyun masih normal atau tidak ketika melihat Baekhyun masih diam saja padahal An sonsaengnim sudah memasuki kelas untuk mengajar siswa yang akan mengikuti pelajaran sejarah.

"Hah? Oh tentu saja . Ayo Kyung." Ajak Baekhyun ketika akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya tentang nanti apa saja yang akan Chanyeol jelaskan padanya . Tentang chanyeol mengapa hari ini ia terus saja memikirkan siluman itu? Apa memang mereka pernah kenal?

"Kau tak seperti biasanya Baek." Ujar Kyungsoo polos karena memang hari ini Baekhyun lebih menghabiskan waktunya untuk melamun bukannya hiperaktif seperti biasanya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menyusul Kyungsoo untuk ke kelas Vocal.

"ani… Hanya saja kau hari ini lebih banyak … melamun." Entah nada Kyungsoo seperti bertanya ataupun menebak , Baekhyun tak bisa menebaknya.

"Tidak Kyung Tidak…" Sangkal Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuka pintu kelas vocal diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku sahabatmu sudah lebih dari 5 tahun dan tentu aku tahu ketika kau melamun maka kau ada masalah . Coba ceritakan Baekkie kalau itu bisa membantumu aku mau kok mendengarkannya." Nasehat Kyungsoo sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun pelan dan menyapa para Hoobae yang juga sedang berlatih.

"Ah~ Akhirnya kalian datang . Sekarang aku minta kalian menyanyikan Lagu milik Beyonce yang berjudul Ave maria . Kurasa ini cocok untuk kalian tampilkan untuk pentas bulan depan." Ujar Yu sonsaengnim sambil memberikkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo lirik lagu dan mulai menuju piano . Dengan perlahan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengitari piano itu dan mengambil mic yang ada dan mencoba berkosentrasi terhadap lagu itu . Dengan Lincah Yu Sonsaengnim mulai menekan nada-nada .

"She was lost in so many different ways . Out in the darkness with no guide . I know the cost of a losing hand . Ever for the grace of God, go I." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika memulai lagu , Ia mencoba mengikuti alunan nada sambil menyanyi.

"I found heaven on earth . You are my last, my first . And then, I hear this voice inside... Ave Maria." Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagu setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan partnya.

"I've been alone . When I'm surrounded by friends . How could the silence be so loud? But I still go home knowing that I've got you . There's only us when the lights go down" Baekhyun kembali bernyanyi sambil menatap Kyungsoo begitu juga sebaliknya.

"You are my heaven on earth . You are my hunger, my thirst . I always hear this voice inside...Saying Ave Maria"

"Sometimes love can come and pass you by . While you're busy making plans . Suddenly hit you, and then you realize. It's out of your hands..." Kini keduanya bernyanyi bersama sehingga menciptakan sebuah melodi yang sangat indah yang membuat beberapa teman mereka terpana.

"Baby, you've got to understand . You are my heaven on earth . You are my last, my first . And then, I hear this voice inside... Ave Maria . Ave Maria . Ave Maria." Kini suara Kyungsoo mengalun lembut dan juga sebagai penutup lagu tersebut.

**PROK PROK PROK**

Tepuk tangan banyak membuat Baekhyun kembali tersadar dan tersenyum kepada semua orang di ruangan itu . Yu sonsaengnim bahkan mengacungkan jempol bagi dirinya dan Kyungsoo . Latihan Vocal masih berlangsung hingga 2 jam kemudian . Ketika keluar dari kelas Vocal ia melihat Kai menunggu Kyungsoo .

"Kyung … Pacarmu menunggumu." Goda Baekhyun sambil menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju tempat Kai.

"Diamlah." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

"Ini pasanganmu Kim jong In." Ujar Baekhyun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"kekeke~ terima kasih hyung … Oh iya apa yang tadi ingin kau tanyakan?" Tanya kai pada Baekhyun sambil memeluk bahu Kyungsoo protektif.

"Apa seorang Kitsune jalan masuk dan keluarnya dari pohon sakura?" Tanya Baekhyun pelan sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya . Untuk sejenak ia melihat kai mengerutkan alisnya dan kemudian mengangguk padanya.

"Iya hyung , jika kaumku dari Pohon Maple maka Kitsune dari Pohon sakura . Apakah kau bertemu seorang Kitsune?" Jelas sekaligus tanya Kai sambil melihat Kyungsoo yang pamit membeli minuman ke kantin.

"Iya , dan dia mengaku sebagai tunanganku , Kai." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Kai terdiam lagi.

"Apa kau pernah diselamatkan oleh seorang Kitsune dan disuruh berjanji?' Tanya Kai was-was sambil menatap tajam Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah gugup . Ia mencoba mengingat dan …

"Pernah … Hehe … Saat aku terjebak oleh siluman Jelangkung." Ujar Baekhyun polos dengan senyum geli.

"Kalau begitu ia akan menjadi pasangan hidupmu Hyung."

"Yang benar saja?!" Kan waktu itu aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan diri." Bela Baekhyun.

"Tapi tetap saja . Mereka baik kok Hyung."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena kami masih berkerabat Ppabbo Hyung."

"Gumiho dan Kitsune berkerabat." Beo baekhyun tak percaya.

"Kaum Gumiho lahir di Korea sedangkan Kitsune di Jepang . Kitsune terbentuk karena persahabatan manusia dan Rubah , mereka adalah nenek moyang kami . Kitsune campuran menikah dengan Kitsune asli akan menghasilkan Gumiho , dan kami lahir dari pertama kali dari Pasangan Kitsune yang terdampar disini . Lagipula Gumiho tak mempunyai senjata sedangkan Kitsune mempunyai senjata yaitu api." Jelas Kai me-yakinkan Baekhyun sambil menerawang jauh pada masa kaumnya.

"Ooohh~ aku mengerti . Tapi , jika seorang Kitsune asli menikah dengan manusia , anak mereka akan menjadi apa?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya . Ia benar-benar bingung .

"Tak ada yang namanya Kitsune menikah dengan manusia."

"Lalu aku dan kitsune itu tak bisa menikah? Lalu darimana adanya Kitsune campuran?"Tanya Baekhyun bertubi-tubi yang membuat Kai mengerutkan alisnya.

"Biar kujelaskan , Kitsune tak akan bisa menikah karena tentu saja Kitsune harus dengan Kitsune . Dan Kau adalah Kitsune campuran-"

"Apa?! Kau-"

"diam dulu hyung … Aura mu berbeda dari manusia . Kitsune campuran terbentuk dari Kitsune yang menikah dengan Werewolf . Pasti keluargamu memiliki Kitsune asli dan Werewolf . Jika memang keluargamu manusia biasa , kau terbentuk karena keinginan ayah atau ibumu untuk memiliki anak dan meminta nya kepada Kitsune dan werewolf milik keluarga mereka . Jika kau bukan Kitsune campuran maka tidak mungkin bisa bertemu dengan tunanganmu itu . Kitsune sudah diikat satu sama lain mulai dari mereka di kandungan." Jelas Kai yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam . Di rumahnya memang ada sebuah sumur yang disucikan dan biasanya ayah dan ibunya yang masuk . Ia tak pernah diperbolehkan sebelum bertemu jantung hatinya.

"Sudah dulu ya hyung~ Kyungsoo Hyung sudah datang … Bye bye ~' Pamit kai sambil berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan menggamit lengan namja itu dan mengajaknya berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Baekhyun yang masih terdiam . Tersadar dirinya sendiri di lorong membuatnya langsung berjalan cepat ke arah gerbang untuk pulang.

.

.

.

**TAP TAP**

Baekhyun melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan beberapa sepatu di rak sepatu dekat pintu yang membuat dahinya berkerut . Tidak mungkin jika keluarganya berkumpul , jika hanya Appa dan Eomma nya harusnya hanya ada 2 nah ini 4 atau 5 sepatu . Untuk mengetahui siapa Baekhyun masuk ke ruang keluarga dan melebarkan matanya ketika menemukan Nenek dan Kakeknya ada disana .

**SRET**

Dan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sedang mengelus kakinya dengan cepat ia menunduk dan membulatkan kembali matanya ketika melihat rubah sedang melihatnya dengan tatapan menggemaskan . Tunggu Rubah?

"chanyeol?" Gumam Baekhyun pelan yang menghasilkan kibasan ekor dari rubah di bawahnya . 'Kenapa dia disini?' Pikir Baekhyun.

"Ahh~ Kau sudah pulang Baekhyun . Kenalkan ini rubah peliharaanku namanya Chan Lie ." Kata nenek baekhyun sambil tersenyum ramah kepada Baekhyun.

"Peliharaan?"

"Ya !~ Dan mulai sekarang ia menjadi peliharaan kita."

"APA?!"

.

.

.

Balasan Review :

HyeSun Park : Annyeong LOL LA ehh mian..hehehe  
aku bru review skrng...cerita'y mnrik tpi please panjangin dong trus rajin2 update yahh...  
Aku pecinta FF yg panjang2...emmm?  
Ahh udh gtu aja deh ntar aku tmbh nglantur...annyeong:D

**A : LOL nya diapus , wkwkwk… Ini udah panjang , mungkin besok tambah kupanjangin kok… wah suka yang panjang panjang ya (?) Lupakan soal itu… Ini rajin loh :-D**

**Ngelantur gapapa kok (?)**

Guest : Permainan? Sehun? Luhan?  
Aku penasaran lanjutannya ...  
Chap depan dipanjangin ya...

**A : next chapter ya jelasin soal hubungannya dengan HunHan… ini udah panjang 2K+**

BaekhyunBerry : Halo author maaf baru review TTWTT, suka anime gak thor? Lanjut ya kalau bisa perhari#maksa, panjangin thor sampai 12k#abaikan aku tunggu di chap 3 bye :)

**A : yang penting sekarang review kan? Daripada mereka yang baca ga mau review? Suka anime dongg~ Inuyasha , naruto dikit, banyakk~**

**Ini 3 hari kalo ga 2 hari kok… Aku usahain yaaa~ Next Chapter pasti ku kasih 5K+ … JANJI :-D**

Park Baekyeol : lanjut thor XD

**A : Mohon kritiknya juga yaa :-D keep review !~**

Sarymaryani48 : Wehh..ceritanya menarik thor. Aku suka banget ff yg berbau fantasy apalagi pairingnya favorit aku tapi ini kependekan thor, panjangin lagi ya! belum puas bacanya. Next chapter, ditunggu! Fighting!

**A : ini kukasih 2K+ , next chapter 5K+ kok … JANJI :-D Makasih buat ketertarikannya :-D keep Review !~**

N-Yera48 : Chanyeol rubah yang tak sopan. Maen nyelinap selimut aja. :p  
Baekhyun indigo kan? Apakah dia bisa melihat hal2 aneh selain Chanyeol?

Nah! Sepertinya ada berhubungan dengan HunHan. Tapi apa? ._.)a /curious/ /menanti next chapter/

**A : kukasih jawabannya di Chapter ini …. Emang ga sopan ya , hehe… HunHannya besok :-P si albino di buat ilang dulu (?) Keep review !**

Cherry YunJae : kalo gak salah inget, ini dari komik Good Luck Hijiri ya?

**A : Pinter tapi Cuma awalnya yang mau kujadiin pengantar (?) seluruhnya rombakan dari otaku sendiri :-D Keep Review !~**

Indaaaaaahh : Huaaaa Gumiho... #plaaakk

Seruu seruu Lucuuu...  
aduh baek byangin kmu nyanyi sambil ceria bgtu rasanya adeemm...  
#plaak

semngaat bwt lnjut nee ;)

**A : Gumiho ada dan disini chanyeol bukan gumiho tapi Kitsune :-D**

**Makasih saya emang lucu kok (?)**

**Baek nyanyi lagi tuh…**

**Makasih .. review lagi yaa?**

Veratjan : Thor.. Awalnya membingungkan tapi setelah di baca lg baru ngerti... Kurang panjang thor perchapternya... Tp ak suka gaya cerita ini... Lain dr yg lain... Daebak thor

**A : Panggil saya Lolly atau LA jangan author saya merasa belum pantas … Maaf saya belum bisa menjelaskan dengan benar suasananya :-'( Ini 2K+ besok 5K+ … Makasihhh …. Keep review**

BangMinKi : jadi inget kamisama kiss

**A : ini adapted dari good Luck Hijiri Cuma bagian prolog … lainnya otak saya … Keep review?**

Dantearra : ini adapted dari manga good luck hijiri bukan ya thor?  
lucu,, kebayang baekie jdi hijirinya dan yeolie jd siluman eubah yg iseng plus agak pervert..,  
tapi baca epilog kayakny ad perubhn dri author, ky nya seru nih..  
ditunggu next chapternya chingu...  
fighting...!

**A : Iya tapi Cuma bagian prolog pas adegan chanyeol nyelinap ke selimutnya baekhyun . Keke !~ Jangan panggil saya author saya belum pantes disebut itu… Perubahan Total \('-')/**

**Makasih !~ Keep Review !**

Nadyadwiandini10 : Kyaa akhirnya dilanjut, well tadi chan kaya ngasih clue gt ya tentang taruhan taruhan apa gt sama sehun dan luhan, dan well baby byun selalu jd anak yg polos semoga next chap gadiapa"in chap1 aja chan udh nyusup ke dlm selimut hikss, ditunggu next chapnya aja ya author fughtinggg:)))

**A : Makasih udah menunggu !~ Seratus buat kamu !~ Polos tapi kocak (?) Jangan nangis … Udah lanjut !~ Keep Review :-D Jangan panggil saya author , belum pantes**

SMayanti : LA ceritanya aga mirip ama komik jepang yg pernah ak baca tp ak lupa judulnya hehehe, , ,maaf ya kalau ak salah?(-/\-).  
Ak jdi ga sabar buat liat lg lanjutannya, tp jangan lama2 updatenya ya?:-)  
SEMANGAT LA \( '-' )/. . .

**A : Iya namanya Good Luck Hijiri , aku Cuma make Prolognya :-D seratus !~**

**Lanjut nihh ~ Makasih ya eonnn ~ xD**

Kalsowon : ahh gimana ya -_- kagak tau mau kritik apaan ini udah bagus banget kok ceritanya di lanjutin aja wkwkkkww xD

**A : ahh~ ngegombal nih :-D keep review …**

Maple Fujoshi2309 : gx elit bgt si CHANYEOL thu..  
knp gx ada yg bisa liat CHANYEOL. jd kasian Byunbaek ntar dikira gila.  
umma nya Byunbaek Youngjae apa V? Youngjae aj yaaas...  
tp V jg gpp.  
atau jgn yg lain?  
next chingu. ..  
keep writing. .

**A : nanti ada yang bisa liat kok tapi di chap 3 , hehe…**

**Gila akan chanyeol (?) **

**Itu masih ****_Secret _**** :-D Kalo soal eomma nya baek mungkin bukan mereka :-D**

**Makasih !~ Keep Review**

Park Shita : waah kok pendek sih critanya...  
brharap di chapter dpn panjaaang...  
hehehe..  
aq suka critnya,idenya menarik...  
prcintaan anak sma,atw rumah tangga udh bysa tapi ini ttg siluman2 gitu dan aq suka LA sshi..  
aq cm brhrap ini gak sad ending ya krn mreka beda dunia..  
hhehehe..

**A : wah .. soal itu mungkin sad ending nya ada (?) tapi ga tau deh ..**

**Udah panjang , chapter selanjutnya tambah panjang kokk !~**

**Keep review**

Tomatocherry : annyeong, Lolly :) aku review lagi. mungkin soal penulisan nya udah rapi, soal plot nya kenapa sih baekhyun itu bisa ketemu sama chanyeol. dan mereka itu ketemu nya gimana? asal usul kejadian nya seperti apa? chapter depan panjangin yah *plak* keep writing 9_9

**A : itu nanti dijelasin kokk… mungkin menunggu waktunya saja (?) udah 2K+ chapter selanjut nya tambah panjang tenang aja :-D Keep review !~**

**MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEWW !~**

**KALIAN BERHARGA BUAT SAYA #PLAK**

**NEXT CHAPTER SAYA PANJANGIN LAGI KOK ENDINGNYA JUGA PANJANGG BANGET !~**

**REVIEW LAGI NE?**

**HABIS REVIEW , TEKAN TOMBOL FAV/FOLLOW STORIES (?)**

**HEHE…**

Ini udah dilanjut maaf jika **Jelek,Ga Jelas,aneh,dll.**

Dan juga jangan panggil saya **Thor , author . **panggil aja LA (Lolly Aiko) kalo ga Lolly :-D

Mind to review?

Belajar untuk menghargai karya orang dengan review kalian :-D


	4. Chapter 4 : a

_**Present,**_

_**Lolly Aiko **_

.

.

.

"Appa~ ayolah ~ Kenapa tak meminta pesetujuanku dulu jika ingin memelihara seekor rubah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil terus mengikuti Appanya yang tengah menata kamar Baekhyun untuk kandang Chan Lie juga.

"Memangnya kenapa baekki? Bukankah kau dari dulu ingin sebuah peliharaan? Oh apakah chan lie anjing?" Bukannya menjawab,Appa Baekhyun malah bertanya sambil memperhatikan Chan Lie yang saat itu tengah bermain dengan sebuah boneka kecil , ketika merasa diperhatikan Chan Lie berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan bermainnya dan menggonggong yang membuat Baekhyun terdiam.'Dasar rubah sialan' piker baekhyun sambil menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Lihatlah , bukankah ia menggonggong? Itu berarti ia anjing , Baekkie." Putus Appa Baekhyun kemudian sambil membenahi beberapa tempat makan dan minum untuk Chan Lie tanpa memperdulikan wajah Baekhyun yang menjadi masam.

"Ukkkhh~ Baiklah baiklah , tapi kenapa dia ditempatkan di kamarku?!" Pekik Baekhyun putus asa , sudah cukup ia bersabar .

"Tidak ada tempat lagi untuknya… Sudah appa mau mengantarkan Nenek dan kakekmu dulu . Baiklah Chan Lie ini rumah barumu jadi bersikap baik dengan anakku ne?" Monolog Appa baekhyun sambil mengusap kepala chan Lie perlahan dan melenggang pergi begitu saja . Mereka –Chanyeol dan Baekhyun- cukup lama terdiam dengan pikiran mereka , hingga terdengar bunyi mobil menjauh dari rumah yang menandakan appa Baekhyun sudah pergi .

Dengan perlahan Chan Lie menuju tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari keranjang yang diberi selimut dan bantal . 'Lumayan nyaman' Pikir Chanyeol sambil mulai memejamkan mata tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi melihatnya sinis . Melihat rubah sial itu sudah tidur Baekhyun dengan cepat mengganti pakaiannya dan masuk ke dalam selimutnya dan tertidur tanpa memperdulikan senyum lembut milik seorang rubah di kamarnya.

.

.

.

**SET SET**

"Eungg~ Appaa 5 menit lagi~" Racau Baekhyun tanpa membuka matanya dan mulai tertidur lagi.

**CUP**

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah benda kenyal dan hangat di bibirnya . Tunggu – Kenyal dan hangat? Dengan cepat Baekhyun membuka matanya dan melihat Chanyeol tengah menciumnya dengan ekor berjumlah Sembilan melambai-lambai di belakang tubuhnya . Baekhyun dengan cepat mendorong Chanyeol dan merapat ke dinding.

"M-mau apa kau?" Tanya Baekhyun waspada sambil menutupi dadanya layaknya seorang wanita sambil matanya tetap mengawasi Chanyeol .

"Memangnya kau kira aku akan melakukan apa eoh?" Goda Chanyeol sambil duduk di kasur Baekhyun dengan Half naked yang membuat Baekhyun bersemu ketika memperhatikan abs milik chanyeol dan memilih memalingkan muka.

"T-tidak tau~" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tergagap dan wajah yang sudah semerah tomat busuk . Dan ketika ia merasakan tak ada jawaban dari chanyeol ia menolehkan kepalanya ke tempat Chanyeol dan menemukan sebuah bibir merah milik Chanyeol yang tinggal beberapa centi lagi akan menyentuhnya . Baekhyun terdiam ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Baekhyun sambil menyeringai.

**CKLEK**

Ketika Baekhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan cepat ia menutupi Chanyeol dengan selimut dan tersenyum paksa saat melihat Appanya sedang bersender pada pintu.

"Jadi Byun Baekhyun mau sampai kapan kau di tempat tidur? Apa kau tidak sekolah?" Tanya appa Baekhyun sambil melihat kandang milik Chan Lie dan kosong . Dan ketika melihat tempat tidur milik Baekhyun , ia mengernyit ketika melihat gundukan di selimut Baekhyun yang membuatnya berjalan ke selimut Baekhyun dan menariknya.

"Ya ! Byun Baekhyun ! Tega sekali kau membungkus Chan Lie dengan selimut ?! Kau mau membuangnya hah?!" Pekik Appa Baekhyun nyaring sambil menyentil dahi Baekhyun yang membuat Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas.

"Appo appa ~ Ini sakit ! Aku tak berniat membuangnya ! Mungkin ia menyusup ke selimutku." Bela Baekhyun dengan tatapan anak anjing miliknya yang membuat appanya terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas.

"Baiklah baiklah~ Kau ini seorang laki-laki tapi mirip perempuan." Ujar Appa Baekhyun sambil tersenyum jahil dan buru-buru meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun sebelum Baekhyun meledak.

"Yaa ! Appa !" Teriak Baekhyun histeris ketika mendengar ejekan Appanya sambil mem-poutkan bibir miliknya . Dan wajahnya tambah berwajah masam saat appanya dengan suara sok imutnya memanggil Chan Lie agar memakan daging di bawah . Dengan segera ia beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap sekolah .

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Baekhyun mengedarkan kepalanya ke seluruh seisi sekolah untuk menemukan _Seseorang _. Ketika sedang sibuknya mencari Baekhyun merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya ia menoleh dan menemukan Chanyeol dengan seragam sekolahnya . Tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi terkejut dan ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya ketika melihat penampilan Chanyeol itu . Apalagi beberapa sapaan dari Hoobae yang rata-rata seorang yeoja entah kenapa membuat Baekhyun kesal apalagi jika Chanyeol memamerkan senyum manisnya pada mereka .

"kenapa kau ada disini? Kenapa juga memakai seragam sepertiku? Kau ini benar-benar aneh." Omel Baekhyun panjang lebar saat melihat Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat pout imut Baekhyun seolah menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku berssekolah disini . Jika aku orang aneh , tak mungkin aku berusaha untuk bisa masuk kesini hanya untuk dirimu." Goda Chanyeol sambil mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun sambil menyeringai . Dengan cepat alarm bahaya dalam kepala Baekhyun berbunyi dan secara reflex baekhyun mundur .

"Mau apa kau mendekatkan badanmu ke badanku huh?" Tanya Baekhyun sengit tanpa menyadari jika Kai sudah mendekat kea rah mereka dengan memberikan tatapan bingung pada namja di depan Baekhyun . Ketika ia sudah di depan Baekhyun , Kai langsung melotot Karena melihat orang di depan Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol hyung?" Gagap kai sambil menunjuk Chanyeol layaknya melihat hantu , sementara chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas . Jika Baekhyun hanya bisa diam kebingungan karena biasanya Kai akan cuek kepada orang lain selain orang-orang yang tentu saja dekat dengannya.

"Tidak usah berlebihan begitu bodoh . Kau mirip sekali dengan paman Kim ketika bertemu ayahku." Sindir Chanyeol sambil menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Kai saat ini .

"Hyung~ jadi tunanganmu adalah Chanyeol hyung? Wahh… Daebak !~ Kau beruntung mendapatkannya." Serobot dan Puji kai pada Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan .

"Tunggu – kalian mengenal?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kai secara bergantian dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu saja . Dan lebih dari itu , kami bersaudara." Ujar kai sambil merangkul Chanyeol dan menunjukkan senyum yang kekanakan.

"Selalu berlebihan dan tak berubah . Kau ini sudah dewasa bodoh !" Ujar Chanyeol sambil memukul pelan kepala Kai yang menyebabkan Kai mengelus kepalanya sambil berkata 'aduh' dan 'appo' sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap kasihan Kai.

.

.

.

"Kapan aku meminta bantuan padamu yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka sudah ada di atap sekolah saat istirahat . Sementara chanyeol bersandar di tembok Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan hutan belakang sekolah.

"Kau tak ingat?" Tanya chanyeol bingung sambil menatap aneh baekhyun.

"err~ Aku tak ingat." Jawab baekhyun ragu.

"Kemari dan dekatkan dahimu." Kata Chanyeol Santai sambil membuka kotak bekalnya . dengan perlahan Baekhyun mendekat pada chanyeol dan memajukan dahinya . Ketika melihat Baekhyun menurut dengan cepat chanyeol membisikkan kata-kata yang tak jelas dan menekan jari telunjuknya pada dahi Baekhyun.

**Wush~**

Ketika membuka mata , Baekhyun menemukan dirinya,Luhan dan sehun ketika kecil sedang bermain di teras rumah . Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke Chanyeol dan menemukan chanyeol sedang tersenyum pada dirinya di masa lalu.

"D-dimana ini yeol?" Tanya baekhyun bingung sambil memperhatikan lagi 3 orang anak kecil itu.

"I-itu bukankah aku?" Tanya Baekhyun bertambah bingung ketika ia yakin bahwa anak kecil berambut hitam itu adalah dirinya dan ketika menoleh pada tempat chanyeol , _tidak ada_.

"C-chan?" Panggil Baekhyun gemetar , ia tak mau tertinggal disini selamanya . _Ia butuh Chanyeol untuk keluar dari sini_ . Dan ketika ia kembali melihat ke arah 3 anak kecil itu ia menemukan Luhan dan sehun pingsan sedangkan dirinya seperti akan tersedot kedalam pusaran angin . Ketika ia ingin berteriak ia melihat seekor rubah kecil berjalan melalui belakang dirinya dan menghilangkan pusaran angin itu . Baekhyun terdiam sebentar , _Rubah? Luhan? Sehun? Permainan? _Dan ketika pecahan ingatan itu kembali ke otaknya baekhyun langsung jatuh terduduk dengan muka kaget .

Ia ingat ! Dulu memang ia pernah mengalami seperti ini dan berjanji kepada rubah dan rubah itu Chanyeol . Tunggu? Chanyeol? Ketika merasakan sentuhan di dahinya Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya sudah ada di atap sekolah . Ketika melihat ke depan , ia menemukan chanyeol sedang memakan bekalnya . Dengan cepat Baekhyun berlari kea rah pintu dan turun tanpa memperdulikan tatapan sedih Chanyeol .

.

.

.

Mulai dimana Chanyeol mengingatkan baekhyun tentang janjinya , Baekhyun berubah menjadi pendiam . Tak hanya Chanyeol yang merasakan itu tetapi Seluruh kelas maupun teman-teman Baekhyun .

"Ehmm.. Good Morning Student , Now we have new students . Sooyoung Come here ." Ucap Shim Sonsaengnim pagi hari itu . Ketika mendengar murid baru , serentak beberapa murid menengok kea rah pintu dengan semangat . Seorang yeoja cantik perlahan masuk ke kelas dan ketika sudah berdiri di samping ia tersenyum kepada semua orang.

"Annyeonghaseo~ naneun Choi Sooyoung imnida." Sapa Sooyoung sambil membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum kembali tetapi ketika ia melihat baekhyun , matanya yang tadinya ramah menjadi tak ramah sedangkan chanyeol hanya cengo ketika melihat Sooyoung.

"Baiklah .. Sooyoung silahkan duduk di sebelah Gongchan sik . Gongchan tolong angkat tanganmu agar sooyoung bisa menemukanmu." Ujar Shim Sonsaengnim dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

.

.

.

"Channie ~ Kenapa kau tadi berpura-pura tak mengenalku eoh?" Adu Sooyoung ketika Bel istirahat berbunyi , beberapa anak berbisik jika Chanyeol beruntung bisa kenal yeoja secantik Sooyoung sedangkan Baekhyun hanya menatap mereka datar.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya chanyeol datar kepada Sooyoung . Sedangkan sooyoung tersenyum misterius.

"Tentu saja untuk bertemu Tunanganku." Ujar Sooyoung Enteng yang langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di kelas melihat ke arah mereka dengan pandangan terkejut , begitu juga dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku tak pernah merasa bertunangan denganmu bodoh." Elak Chanyeol sambil men-death glare Sooyoung yang dibalas tawa oleh Sooyoung.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa kau melupakanku bodoh . Ah ~ apakah kau telah menemukan seseorang yang baru disini? Siapa? Apakah Yeoja atau namja?" Cerocos Sooyoung tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh Chanyeol .

**CUP**

Dan ketika Sooyoung mencium pipi Chanyeol semua orang terpekik histeris begitu juga beberapa yeoja kelas lain. Sedangkan Sooyoung langsung pergi entah kenapa setelah insiden , dan Baekhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris atas insiden itu dan kembali memandangi jendela kelasnya.

TBC/END?

Maaf kalau jelek

Chapter ini mau kubagi 2

Biar pas sama ideku ;A;

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
